DC: 2012-03-12 - Solarflare Returns
Terra is standing next to Starfire, very obviously a visitor, considering how she looks at most everything with amazement and curiosity, "so you have all those people in your team living in this one Tower together? Are you like a family then?" Terra asks Starfire, one of many questions she's been pitching her way since she got here. Kara Zor-El arrives back from Metropolis. She knows that Starfire requested she keep a low profile, but with Superman on that space mission for STAR Labs, Metropolis was having multiple riots. And of course it was all an attempt to draw out Superman by several space mercenaries who got to deal with Kara instead. Now that they were defeated and their ship was zooming as far away from the Sol system as possible, the riots mostly were easy to quell, and she's back in San Francisco again - still no sign of Solarflare, but at least she's made amends to the other superheroes she either attacked by violence or by more sensual means. Though she'd been getting her share of hecklers in the meantime. Annnnd then there's Terra, who's been hanging out at Titans Tower. Space...The Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the-er wait, wrong program. Meanwhile, the dashing former slave known as Solarflare has been gone for a while. A tracker in the back of his neck had revealed his position to a nearby clanarian ship and he left to try and deter it away from Sol system. He managed to do just that and thrashed the ship up rather good so they would have to go get repairs and try the search for the slave again. Now, he had finally arrived to earth's orbit, now circling the globe as if looking for the proper place to fly to. Various space sensors will pick up the man as he flew. Starfire glances over as Solarflare comes on down, and she pauses as she consults the sensor board, "It appears we have a visitor approaching." She waits with Terra over in the lobby now, "And yes, Terra. You put it quite well. Though we are not related.. the Titans are a family. We are brothers and sisters who protect onea nother and help protect humanity." "That's a pretty neat thing, actually, family is a strong thing. My family is far away from here," Terra murmurs, musing for a moment about all the friends and family she misses back home. When Kara arrives, Terra waves at her with a big smile. Kara Zor-El waves a little. "Um... hi guys." she says as she comes in, in her supergirl outfit. "Space mercenaries are really stupid." she says. "Just came back from Metropolis and - Solar?" She flies over and gives him a hug. Then a smack. "Where have you been?" Okay, probably shouldnt have done that considering what she had been doing while he was -away-. Kara Zor-El exclaims, "I've been worried!" (Yeah, and.... stuff happened.) Solarflare finds the place he was looking for and flies at top speed, a flaming blast seeming to fall towards the tower before it stops, revealing the large tamaranean. His clothes were more torn, he had some minor cuts but nothing major. He enters the tower and is hugged, holding Kara close to him. "I am sorry for leaving, but I had to deal with them on my own." Solarflare says softly, looking to the people who were there and then he would just hold Kara against him. "I am sorry for worrying you..." He whispers softly. Starfire nods over then over at Solarflare, "Then what became of them?" She's a bit worried herself then, if she finds that they've left dozens of bodies in spae.. She won't speak otherwise, but she will bring it up later. "Kara, can you get something fresh for Solarflare to wear?" She nods at Terra, "Yes, we are a family together, even fi not of blood, but we are united in heroism. And you are a part of our family of heroes too!" Terra looks from Kara's reaction to Solarflare towards Starfire, and leaning a bit to Starfire, she whispers, careful so Kara won't hear her, clearly not knowing much about Kryptonians if at all, "So is she still bad? Or does she always kiss everyone she sees?" Starfire glances over at Terra, "No, she enjoys kissing people very much, as do I. But traditionally for humans it is reserved for someone that is special to you emotionally. And Solarflare is very special to Kara." Kara Zor-El gives Solarflare another kiss. "I'll... um.... get you some clothes." She pauses and looks at Terra. "By the way... heard that." Then a burst of superspeed, and she's gone for about a minute and a half... followed by another blur as she's back, holding some clothes. "Hope you don't mind. Got it from goodwill, they take cash without my having to wait in line too long. No waiting for credit cards to process that way, just left the money." Solarflare looked to Starfire. "They killed my parents...enslaved me, tortured me and my mentor for all my life, killed the only person who taught me good, and sought to enslave me and everything I hold dear. By All rights they deserve to be nothing more then pieces in the void." Solarflare says calmly. "But no, I didnt kill any of them. I damaged their ship extensively when they were in another galaxy away and made myself appear to be retreating in the opposite direction of earth, so they either would die if they didnt fix their ship and chase me, or retreat to fix their ship. I then left back for here." Solarflare says as he would accept the clothes and then looks down at himself. Ge would then shrug and begin to untie the sash he wore, pants loosening as he seems to be changing here and now. Starfire glances over at Solarflare as sh just sighs, "Good." SHe nods over her quiet approval, "You did what was right." She does not elaborate further beyond that, merely giving him a quiet nod over of approval before she sits back down then, "Would you care for something to eat? You must be famished." "Oh," Terra murmurs at Starfire, and then blushes when Kara calls her out, "I didn't mean for you to hear, I was really quiet!" She then looks at Starfire and whispers in a barely audible tone, which amusingly enough could mean Supergirl is the only one to hear, "was I too loud? Is this better?" She then looks terribly sad when Solarflare opens up, "oh my! That's so sad! I'm sorry that happened to you!" Kara Zor-El looks over at Terra again. "No you weren't too loud. Just have really good hearing." She looks over at Solarflare. "We need to talk about something when you're settled in." "If I did the right thing, then why do I feel so stupid for doing it?" Solarflare asks calmly. Solarflare then looks to Terra. "It's all I have known, I dont know anything better then killing and fighting. Being here however is teaching me more." Solarflare says as he finally unties the sash and throws it aside and would put the shirt on, groaning a bit at the clothing being slightly tight. It was then he would begin pulling his pants off now, not seeming to mind if they saw anything. Starfire pauses over, "Oh, Terra, I believe that Hero Girl left something over for you." She flies over to the counter, and takes out several boxes of Girl Scout Cookies, and then am oment later flies out with vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup as well to give her, "I believe she wanted you to have them." Happysqueal! "Hero Girl! I met her! She has a very honest name!" Terra somehow manages to sound genuine when she says that ridiculous line. Terra just blinks as she's given some objects she's utterly unfamiliar with, "what do I do with it?" Kara Zor-El groans a bit. But doesn't actually say anything, since... well her 'code' name's Supergirl. How much better is that? "So.... yeah I recently took her to New York." Solarflare stands, pantsless now and not wearing underwear. He would then move to put the pants on, one leg first then another, grunting as they were slightly tight. He looks to the tatters he grew up with, and throws it aside, thankful they didnt get him shoes, he hated shoes. He then looks to Kara. "What did you want to talk about when I am settled?" Starfire nods over then and shifts, "Of course, if you wish to take Solarflare aside then, Kara, by all means do so." She smiles a bit. And makes a mental note to alert Arsenal as soon as she can find him. "And would you care to stay wthi me while you consume your cream and cookies Terra?" "Consume?" Terra sounds very suspicious when Starfire mentions she's supposed to consume what she was given, but with a shrug, she expects Starfire knows better than her and takes a bite of the cookies' box, not bothering to open it first. This is soon followed by her face contorting in disgust, before she spits out saliva covered chewed cartoon on the floor, and with a very displeased look on her face she murmurs quietly, "I think I don't like it." Starfire smiles over, and then demonstrates to Terra, going to peel the chocolate mints and the otehr cookies out of the package, and then over from their individual wafer wrappings. Then, she dips one in ice cream, and hands it over! Solarflare looks to Terra. "You eat the things inside the nasty container. I dont understand why humans make so many complex things to store food but they do." Solarflare tries to offer helpfully to Terra and then his attention returns to Kara and he looks to her. "Kara, there is something I need to tell you...Something about us and I wish to tell you immediatly." Kara Zor-El nods. "okay. I have something to tell you as well." She pauses. "You first, though." Terra looks as though she'd rather not have another go at it, but as Solarflare explains it and Starfire shows her a different mean if eating the so-called cookies, she takes one hesitantly and nibbles on it just a bit. She chews it for a few moments, before her visage brightens considerably, "much better this way, thank you," she then shuffles away with the rest of the cookies to get out of everyone's way, as she starts eating them one by one. Starfire smiles over, "Yes, she left you several packages, and I thinkw anted to know which of them you liked the most." She also gives Terra the carton of ice craem as the girl departs. Solarflare nods as he looks to her. "I have had many people tell me how to go about our relationship. Your friends, your cousin, everyone telling us what to do and how things should be done." Solarflare says calmly. "While I was driving the clanarians away, I realized something important, that I have been doing my best to please others on how to court you out of fear for losing you. I realized that the only person who has any say in my relationship, is you and you alone." Solarflare says as he holds her hands and brings them to his chest. "I care for you, with every fiber of my being. I will face every possible torture imagined, if it meant keeping you from experiencing one second of sadness. I love you. And it is because I love you that I dont care what title I have, be it boyfriend, friend, lover, husband, whatever other words there are. I am yours, and you decide how our relationship goes. No one else matters. My desire, is to make you happy and loved." Solarflare says softly as he leans in slowly to kiss her lips. Kara Zor-El leans forward to kiss Solarflare as well..... then just before she's about to, she stops and says, in response to the wonderful things he said to her... "I think I cheated on you several times while you were away." At this point, as Kara's words go out, Starfire's eyes glow. "Friend Solarflare, I request that you be understanding of the trying events that Kara has been througn in your absence. Such things were not her fault, and she was targeted specifically to undergo such humiliations. However, I will NOT brook your retaliations at those you feel wronged her in any sense, whether they be villains or other humans of this planet, or members of my team and my freinds. Should I hear a WORD of such things, I will do as I see FIT to protect them. Is that CLEAR?" This is a side perhaps Kara has not seen of Starfire. The protective Queen giving an ORDER to be OBEYED. Solarflare just blinks...Once...Twice...Three times....Then..."What is cheated on?" He asks as if unsure exactly what to make of this phrase. "You wrote answers on me while I was away? How?" He asks, trying to make sense of what was said of the Kryptonian looking more confused then ever. Then the order from Starfire. "Did someone wrong her?" He asks with more serious concern now. "Who humiliated her and wronged her?" He demands now. Kara Zor-El winces a bit watching this. Yeah. Actually, good idea - have Starfire explain what happened with the making out with guys and trying to have sex and the west coast make out kissing spree. And the red kryptonite and the violence and how it's about stuff she thinks about doing but doesn't because she has the ability to control subconscious thoughts. Just going to let Starfire explain it and then Supergirl can heroically not have to explain anything. Starfire glances over and rapidly summarizes, "Kara was drugged over by someone, a villain, for whom lowered her inhibitions so she could not control herself. Thus, she made aggressive passes upon others and flirted with them publically. It was not her fault taht she did so, shee was not in her right mind at the time." Kara Zor-El nods to herself. Absolutely no reason to say who, either. Yep, no reason to do that. It's enough for Solarflare to know that apparently on red kryptonite, she's a tramp, without giving specifics. She particularly likes the 'it was not her fault' part. Solarflare nods to Starfire. "Who did this?" He asks now, looking about briefly. "My queen....If I find the villian responsible for this before anyone else, I fear that I will not control myself." He says calmly though the rage for this mystery villian could be felt, it almost radiated off the giant. He didnt seem to pay much mind to the whole she flirted with the entire male population in the coast. Starfire glances over at Solarflare, "No, you will *NOT*. That is an order from your Queen, and ify ou disobey it you will pay the price. You will not harm any humans, whether they participated in it or not. Whether they saw her or not." Her eyes glow green, "You *WILL* pay for any level of consequences should I find out you have even DEIGNED such a thing. W e are GUESTS of this planet and of the Titans." She hisses, "You will not harm any humasn REGARDLESS of circumstances, and I do not wish to be made to stop you." Kara Zor-El says, "Plus ...yknow... we don't know who did it." She pauses. "Has the investigation found anything, actually?" Solarflare would remain silent for now. He doesnt answer Starfire and watches Kara, and he moves to her. "Are you alright?" He asks with concern, moving a hand to stroke her hair softly as he looks to Kara's eyes with his green ones, trying to focus his attention now on Kara's welfare it seems. Starfire nods over then at Solarflare, "Good, thank you. For now, Kara needs your support for herself emotionally more than she needs it for revenge.' She smiles a bit. Kara Zor-El nods. "I'm okay. I didnt get hurt. If anything I almost hurt a lot of other people." She shrugs a little. "Pretty much I think it just shows I'm a bad girlfriend to have, since if you remove my inhibitions, apparently, I become a trollop looking for a good time." She frowns. "Yay me." Starfire is going to ICly offer you a safehouse separate from the Towers. It would mean you could come and go from there as you wanted IC, and not have to always worry about us or such or where you can and can't go at the towers. Solarflare says, "normally solarflare hates accepting things he hasnt 'earned' but Kory being his queen in his eyes, can order him to take a bath in tomato juice and he would do it." Solarflare says, "only person who supersedes her, is kara." Starfire says, "Kara: Get me a sandwich. Starfire says, "Kara: AND A PONY." Solarflare would cradle Kara's face and moves his forehead to hers, eyes looking to her eyes. "I love everything about you Kara. This includes the supposed bad things, although I dont see anything really bad." He whispers to her softly. Kara Zor-El does feel hungry for a sammich.... hrm Solarflare says, "dont you feel special kara." Solarflare says, "your higher up then my own race's queen." Kara Zor-El's face is cradled. "I did do bad things. It... wasn't me. But you still were hurt by it. Directly hurt. You have a right to be angry with me. I feel awful about it, even if I was drugged at the time." Starfire smiles over at Solar, "Among other things, it is good to have you back." She smiles, "And I would like to offer you something as a welcome home gift. I would like to convert one of the Titans safehouses that we are not currently using as a separate home for you, your own abode. It is a sign of your growing maturity that you are ready to leave the cocoon of our facilities and grow more as a person. You would of course have Kara to help you set it up, and visit whenever, and go out on your own." She smiles. "You were drugged. Learn from it, and you will become better." Solarflare says. "I forgive anything you did while under this." He says then realizes Kori was talking to him, something about a house. He would then move to look finally away from Kara to the queen of his race. "I...I dont know what to say...Thank you my queen." He says as he begins to kneel. Starfire smiles over, "Your obedience is not needed. For now, it is more in the realm of your bondmate that it is required." Kara would -probably- get the meaning. Kara Zor-El bites her lip. "Not sure how I can learn from being drugged... but thank you for forgiving me. Oh.... and for not going on a murderous rampage." She nods to herself, then takes Solarflare by the hand. "Well now that you know my zany past week, you could give me some specifics on the people who kept you away from me before I go on my own murderous rampage after them."